j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Substyles
This page is currently under construction! Check back for more substyles! Each substyle will eventually be given their own mini page. A substyle is a minor style that falls under a large umbrella style. These styles still follow a larger style and are not unique enough to be considered their own style. A substyle can be created when a style is unique or of different nature than what is considered normal for the style it originated from. Substyles are also formed when a style is split into two or more minor styles based on color, theme or other aspects. Some styles may have a large amount of substyles whereas other styles may not have any. Western Inspired Fashion Styles Many Japanese fashion styles, especially early styles, are inspired directly, or indirectly, by various fashions and trends from the Western fashion scene. Ametora Ametora, or American Traditional is not a style in its own right, but rather describes any Japanese fashion that emulates American traditional fashions. It originally applied only to Japanese Preppy, but is used in a much broader context today. You can find more about Ametora here and here. * Bodikon * Bosozoku * Japanese Preppy * Kireime * New Tora * Otome * Rockabilly Gothic Fashions * Visual Kei Gyaru Substyles Gyaru substyles all fall closely under the Gyaru title, and are more different trends within the style than actual distinct styles in their own right. * Agejo * Amekaji * Ane/Agejo * B-Kei * Banba * Bohemian * Gaijin * Ganguro * Ganjiro * Goshikku * Haaady Gyaru * Hime * Himekaji * Kogal/Kogyaru * Kuro * Manba * Mori * Mode * Onee * Ora Ora/Ane * Rokku * Roma * Romanba * Shiro * Tsuyome * Yamanba Kawaii Fashions * Decora * Lolita * Yami Kawaii * Yume Kawaii Lolita Substyles Lolita substyles come in three varitions: established, unestablished, and crossover. Otome is also considered to be a substyle of Lolita, as well as being its own style. You can learn more about Lolita substyles here and here. Established substyles are the three big names of Lolita substyles. These styles have a strong consensus and recognition behind them. * Classic Lolita * Gothic Lolita * Sweet Lolita Unestablished styles are generally still recognized as substyles, but some believe they are simply themes within the three larger substyles. Certain substyles are considered less viable than others. * Aka Lolita * Aristocrat * Bittersweet Lolita * Boystyle * Casual Lolita * Christmas Lolita * Circus Lolita * Country Lolita * Easter Lolita * Elegant Gothic Lolita * Ero Lolita * Guro Lolita * Halloween Lolita * Han Lolita * Hime Lolita * Ita Lolita * Kodona Lolita * Kuro Lolita * Military Lolita * Old School Lolita * OTT Lolita * OTT Sweet Lolita * Pink Lolita * Pirate Lolita * Punk Lolita * Qi Lolita * Sailor Lolita * Sax Lolita (or Ao Lolita) * School Lolita * Shiro Lolita * Steampunk Lolita * Wa Lolita Crossover Lolita substyles are simply lolita coordinates inspired by various other styles and trends. * Cosplay Lolita * Creepy Cute Lolita * Decololita/Decololi (Decora) * Fairy Lolita (Fairy Kei) * Larme Lolita (Larme Kei) * Mori Lolita * Punk Lolita Mori Girl Substyles (Natural Fashions Styles) * Hama Kei * Yama Kei * Mori Boy * Dark MoriCategory:Substyles